Un gâteau au chocolat ! Chocolat ?
by Elowlie
Summary: Etre obliger de coopérer quand on se déteste, c'est vraiment pas de "bol"... UA.


Un gâteau au chocolat ! Chocolat ? Vous avez bien dis « chocolat » ?…

Cette prof' devait être folle ! Déjà qu'un cours d'art culinaire, obligatoire en plus !, dans une école d'art ça détonnait un peu… mais là ! Non, décidément, il devait rêver… Et pourtant non.

Sasori avançait d'un pas lent en direction de chez lui, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus sur les talons.

Comment pourrait-il réussir quoi que ce soit en binôme avec cet idiot ?

Il stoppa devant une allée menant à une maison dont le petit jardin avant était assez joli. Le roux toisa quelques secondes son camarade, pris une profonde inspiration, résigné.

- Je te préviens, Deidara, si la moindre chose explose, je te ferais manger ma dernière marionnette… Ma grand-mère n'est pas là de l'après midi et à son retour, tout devra être impeccable…

Chiyo, qui était la seule famille qu'il restait à Sasori après la mort de ses parents, passait tous ses mercredis après-midi dans un centre d'accueil pour orphelins dans lequel elle aimait leur offrir, l'espace de quelques heures, un spectacle de marionnettes.

- Un !… Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? Ne crois pas que je sois enchanté d'être ici et avec toi en plus !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un instant et Sasori alla ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, il préférait être chez lui que dans l'appartement de l'autre ignorant, il était même presque sûr que le blond ne savait pas faire cuir un œuf, et puis au moins dans sa maison il se sentirait plus à l'aise, dominant, régnant en maître… Il se reprit quand il se souvint que Deidara était dans l'entrée, et lui indiqua, d'un vague geste de la main, une chaise.

- Tu peux poser tes affaires ici…

- Un…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir faire un quelconque effort, pourtant le roux, à la pensé de sa future note, tentait d'être au moins poli. Les dents serrées, certes, mais poli.

- La cuisine est par-là, suis-moi…

Deidara regardait tout autour de lui, la maison était à l'image du petit carré de fleurs devant, joliment décorée et impeccablement entretenue. Seule ombre au tableau : des pantins de bois le scrutaient du haut de leurs étagèrent… brrrr… Le blond en avait froid dans le dos, apparemment ce goût macabre pour les choses inanimées était de famille…

- Tu viens où tu restes planté là au milieu du salon ?

La voix du roux claquait dans l'air et ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Deidara avança alors vers une porte au fond de la pièce. La cuisine était comme le reste, impeccable, et le moindre grain de farine ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu… Une assez grande pièce, une table en son centre, d'un joli bois. Du bois… toujours du bois… Décidément, il n'était pas à son aise.

Sasori sortait ce qu'il leur faudrait, un grand saladier, des cuillères, des bols, un fouet… Le blond le regardait faire, indifférent, après tout, il avait dit pas d'explosion, il voulait éviter les tâches. Faire un gâteau sans en mettre un peu autour, ça n'était plus faire un gâteau. Aucun intérêt si ce n'était pas un peu drôle. Alors il s'assit sur le côté du plan de travail et ne bougeât plus.

- Tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ?

- Oh… Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te priver, Danna…

Et il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant dans une esquisse de courbette. Celle-ci se voulait moqueuse et Deidara lança un regard de biais à son camarade.

Le roux, serra les mâchoires, il devait garder son calme.

- Si tu cherches les ennuis, tu vas les trouver… Mais pas ici, tu as de la chance… Va chercher les œufs, le lait et le beurre dans le frigo.

- Ouais, ouais…

Il se leva, de mauvaise grâce, et partit prendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sasori de son coté avait déjà commencé à verser le sucre et mesurait la farine en attendant de pouvoir y ajouter les œufs. Le blond déposa sa charge sur le plan et allait se réinstaller quand le roux se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de se contrôler.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas passer ton temps assis là à me regarder. Va mettre le four en route, et surtout, ne le fait pas exploser celui-là !

Deidara pinça les lèvres et lança un regard tueur au rouquin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait fait exploser un four, ou deux ?, pendant les cours de cuisine, que le simple fait d'en toucher un mettait la vie de l'appareil en danger… Quel culot celui-là ! Non content de lui donner des ordres, il en rajoutait en plus. Que cette après-midi allait être longue…

- Et maintenant, Maître… ?

Nouveau grincement de dents pour Sasori. Décidément, il ne le supportait pas. Plus jamais on l'y reprendrait à se laisser mettre en groupe avec cet énergumène !

- Mesures le reste des ingrédients, je m'occuperais de les mélanger. Et n'en met pas partout.

- Tu penses que je suis incapable de faire les choses proprement ?

- Exactement.

Le ton du rouquin était calme, et il ne quittait pas des yeux son saladier, le fouet parfaitement en main, rien ne dépassait, pas même une toute petite goutte, alors que Deidara, lui, peinait avec la balance et le verre mesureur, essayant de démontrer à l'autre qu'il pouvait faire les choses correctement. S'était sans compter sur le lait qui venait de décidé d'envoyer joyeusement une goutte sur le coté. Le sourire de Sasori était triomphant.

- Voilà ce que je disais.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il envoya d'une pichenette une goutte de la préparation sur le nez du blond qui fulminait. Il tiendrait, ne dirait rien. Ne pas répliquer, il serait trop content ce prétentieux… Ne pas répliquer… Et devant la crispation du blond qui tentait apparemment de se contenir, le roux explosa de rire. Et Deidara, craqua.

Il plongeât deux de ses doigts dans le mélange de Sasori et s'approchait dangereusement, la main levée, en sa direction. Ce dernier recula doucement, les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Non, ne fais pas ça Deidara…

- C'est trop tard, Sasori…

Un sourire sadique illuminait son visage. Le roux ne put rien faire d'autre que de prendre la fuite autour de la table, un blond menaçant à ses trousses, un saladier en main, lui lançant de la pâte au chocolat.

- Arrête ! Si grand-mère voit ça, elle va nous tuer tous les deux !

- Je vais te montrer moi, ce qu'est l'art !

Et c'est comme des gamins qu'ils couraient autour de la table de la cuisine, l'un essayant d'esquiver ce que l'autre lui lançait alors qu'il en renversait partout au sol à chaque dérapage sur le carrelage déjà mené à mal par la bataille.

- Je te préviens, je te ferais tout nettoyer, et ce même si tu dois lécher par terre pour le faire !

- Ah, ah ! Comptes là-dessus, Sasori, un !

Et une catastrophe étant toujours accompagnée d'une autre… Le roux glissa sur la bouillie couleur chocolat, Deidara, toujours à sa poursuite ne put s'arrêter et glissa à son tour. Le saladier vola. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent au sol. Le rouquin, dos au carrelage, le blondinet au-dessus de lui, et sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de quoi que ce soit, le gros bol retomba… sur eux.

Ah ! Ils étaient beaux comme ça, les cheveux, la peau et les vêtements gluant de préparation.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeât pour autant. Comme choqués, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Deux regards prisonniers l'un de l'autre. Comme capturés, envoûtés…

C'est sans trop savoir pourquoi, que Deidara se pencha et vint lécher le bout du nez de Sasori qui était recouvert de gâteau pas cuit. Ce dernier en eu un hoquet de surprise.

- Deidara… Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta là, le blondinet lui léchant maintenant la joue, tel un chat faisant la toilette de son petit.

- Tu as dis que si j'en mettais à coté je devrais nettoyer avec ma langue s'il le fallait…

Courir après le roux lui avait fait oublier qui il était, Sasori ressemblant simplement à un adolescent normal et non à ce petit prétentieux trop bien pour les autres… Et le voir, là, sous lui, barbouillé de ce mélange sucré, le regard perdu mais un brin rieur, dans cette position de soumission… Il en était devenu incroyablement sexy !

Sasori était écarlate, les mains du blond tenaient délicatement son visage, il n'osait pas bouger, pourquoi ? Bouge Sasori ! Dis quelque chose, bon sang !… Mais son corps refusait d'obéir à son cerveau. Deidara descendait dans son cou, toujours à la recherche de la moindre goutte de chocolat, et le rouquin se surprit à gémir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ? Son corps se tendait et se réchauffait. Il sentit des mains glisser sur ses hanches, c'était si bon… Il se laissa alors prendre au jeu et entreprit à son tour de nettoyer son partenaire de cuisine forcé… plus si forcé que ça…

L'instant était troublant, et les deux corps se cherchaient inlassablement, les langues parcouraient le moindre centimètre de peau tâchée, les mains se baladaient, insatiables.

Un tourbillon de douceur et de plaisir les emmenaient au-delà des limites de la décence, mais ils s'en fichaient, le feu au corps, ils continuaient encore et encore ce ballet incessant, les transportant loin, très loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Plus rien autour d'eux ne comptait, ils se fichaient bien de leur devoir, se fichaient bien de l'état de la cuisine et ne se souvenaient même pas qu'ils risquaient de se prendre la gueulante du siècle par grand-mère Chiyo…

XxXxX

- SASORIII ?

Grand-mère Chiyo venait de rentrer, et alarmée par l'odeur de fumée elle accourait dans la cuisine tout en apostrophant son petit-fils. Elle arrivait à temps, le four n'aurait pas apprécié de chauffer à vide encore longtemps.

- Sasori ?

Où pouvait bien être passé ce garnement ? Laisser la cuisine dans un tel état et de surcroît le four allumé sans s'en soucier, ne lui ressemblait pas…

Parcourant du regard le sol poisseux, elle remarqua que des traces s'échappaient de la pièce, et se mit à les suivre.

- Et bien, mon cochon, tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication à me fournir…

Les marques au sol continuaient au travers du salon, dans le couloir… J'en connais un qui va passer son week-end à astiquer les marionnettes de ma collection ET de la sienne, au grand complet… Elle continua dans les escaliers menant à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Sasori. Même la porte était tâchée, comme si quelqu'un s'était frotté dessus…

Elle toqua faiblement à la porte. Pas de réponse…

- Sasori ?…

Toujours rien… Elle l'entrouvrit alors, lentement, juste assez pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur… Et là, elle comprit le pourquoi de tout ce chambardement dans sa demeure.

Des vêtements sales jonchaient le sol, et, quelques mèches de cheveux encore enduites de pâte au chocolat, un jeune homme blond, à moitié recouvert par le drap, tout aussi sale qu'eux, était endormit sur le torse de Sasori, l'air béat, le roux le tenant tendrement entre ses bras…

Ils avaient finalement migré de la cuisine au lit, leurs corps ne se séparant pas une seconde, jouant au petit Poucet, et s'était tant et tant étreint l'un l'autre, pris par les vagues de désir les consumants, qu'ils avaient fini par s'endormir, insouciants.

Grand-mère Chiyo sourit et referma doucement la porte, sans faire de bruit.

La punition pourrait attendre… Mais ce serait avec seau et serpillière qu'elle accueillerait leur réveil… !


End file.
